


Неожиданный подарок_Часть 1

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Nudity, Sorry Not Sorry, Touching, Undressing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь своих желаний — иногда они имеют свойство сбываться… Офисное АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданный подарок_Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr Mortensen’s Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374147) by [legolasismine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine). 



Орландо не смог сдержать ухмылку, откладывая ручку и сдвигая листок на край стола. Странновато было для взрослого мужчины писать письмо Деду Морозу, но он привык делать это с тех пор, как выучился писать. Сначала он действительно верил, что мама пересылает его письма на Северный Полюс. Став подростком, он писал письма, чтобы повеселить маму, от которой унаследовал свои большие глаза и пухлые губы. Теперь же он просто проводил таким образом канун Рождества, следуя безобидной маленькой традиции, которая давно стала его собственной прихотью и служила чем-то вроде «планов на будущий год», которые так любят составлять себе некоторые особо рациональные персонажи: в этих письмах он мог свободно высказаться о своих потаённых желаниях и надеждах на ближайшее время. Однако он не составлял список вещей, которые хотел бы получить. Это скорее был список людей, которых он хотел бы встретить, и его пожелания относительно того, как складывались бы их отношения. В интимной сфере Орландо предпочитал роль сабмиссива и уже давно обнаружил, что найти «правильного» господина не так-то просто: многие из них искали себе «живую куклу», не заботясь о том, что имеют дело с живым человеком.

Орландо ещё раз перечитал своё послание и добавил пункт, который полностью исключал возможность отправить его на Северный Полюс или, тем более, показать маме. Прочти его кто-нибудь — и примерный мальчик Орландо сразу попал бы в «чёрный список». Он ещё не решил, выбросит ли письмо в корзину, уходя из офиса, или заберёт его домой — в любом случае, оно не хотел бы, чтобы какая-нибудь уборщица совала нос в его тайные фантазии.

Его надежды и мечты в наступающем году касались в основном одного из его коллег. Ну, на самом деле, его босса. Мистер Мортенсен был, по мнению Орландо, СЛИШКОМ хорош собой — его короткие светлые волосы прекрасно сочетались с голубыми глазами, и всё это великолепие оттеняли строгие костюмы, выгодно подчёркивающие его подтянутую фигуру. В самых приятных фантазиях Орландо воображал, как мистер Мортенсен перекидывает его через колено, или заставляет целый день ходить с анальной пробкой или с кольцом на члене. Особенно трудно Орландо приходилось на совещаниях, когда картинки того, что мог бы с ним проделать мистер Мортенсен, становились особенно яркими: начиная с того, как он сдирает с него брюки вместе с трусами и опрокидывает его на стол, и вплоть до того, как связанный по рукам и ногам Орландо исследует содержимое дорогих дизайнерских брюк своего босса. Орландо был почти уверен, что мистеру Мортенсену есть чем гордиться, и он очень хотел бы проверить это на практике.

Он вздохнул: мистеру Мортенсену не было до него никакого дела. Орландо недавно поступил на эту работу и был совершенным новичком в своём деле. Его положение было чуть выше какого-нибудь курьера, в его обязанности входили только разноска кофе и набор документов на компьютере. И вот этим-то ему бы и надо было сейчас заниматься вместо того, чтобы писать письма Санте, словно ему всего пять лет. Снова вздохнув, Орландо вернулся к работе, краем глаза поглядывая на небрежный почерк своего босса, когда на плечо ему легла тяжёлая рука.

— Орландо, как там мои письма? — О боже, это был мистер Мортенсен собственной персоной!

— Я ещё не закончил, сэр. Простите меня, — пробормотал Орландо, ругая себя за то, что позволил себе отвлечься. Он поднял глаза на своего шефа, но мистер Мортенсен вроде не казался раздражённым. Он рассматривал что-то на столе Орландо и улыбался, хотя увиденное явно скорее удивило его, чем позабавило. Орландо проследил за его взглядом — о боже! Мистер Мортенсен читал то самое злополучное письмо Санта Клаусу…

— Ты, похоже, в смятении, мой мальчик? — спросил мистер Мортенсен, поднимая письмо. Он приподнял бровь, читая некоторые особо сочные подробности, написанные юношей. — А вот это очень интересно. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы обсудили этот вопрос в моём кабинете.

Орландо прикусил губу и кивнул. Господи, каким же надо было быть идиотом, чтобы писать это письмо в офисе, да ещё и оставить его на столе! Он сделал это только потому, что опасался вернуться домой слишком поздно, а ведь потом ещё паковать подарки и собираться ехать рано утром к родителям… так что он просто боялся, что у него не будет времени совершить свой маленький ритуал общения с Сантой. Мда, похоже, с Нового года придётся искать другую работу…

— Мне… выключить компьютер? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.

— Нет, зачем же? — удивился мистер Мортенсен. — Пойдём со мной.

Орландо проследовал за своим шефом через стеклянную дверь в его кабинет и едва дышал от волнения, пока мистер Мортенсен закрывал жалюзи и запирал дверь, прежде чем занять своё кресло.

— Итак... — начал он. Орландо тут же разразился потоком извинений за непристойное поведение и обещаниями непременно исправиться в дальнейшем.

— Орландо, пожалуйста, сядь и помолчи, — велел мистер Мортенсен, раздражённый попытками юноши объясниться за своё поведение. Орландо прервался на полуслове и рухнул в кресло перед огромным письменным столом из красного дерева.

— Итак, первое: тебе не стоит беспокоиться за свою работу, о чём бы мы сейчас ни договорились. Хочу, чтобы ты знал и помнил это. Ну а теперь… ты высказал пару интересных идей в своём письме, и я бы хотел поговорить об этом. Ты согласен? У меня есть подозрение, что ты не случайно стал делать это именно в офисе — ты хотел, чтобы тебя поймали.

Орландо непонимающе уставился на мистера Мортенсена. Похоже, тот сказал, что заинтересовался фантазиями Орландо и собирается воплотить их в реальность? Но это же не могло быть правдой, никак не могло!

— Что Вы имеете в виду? — на всякий случай уточнил Орландо.

— Я имею в виду, что я желаю сделать с тобой то, что ты хотел. Очень желаю, — мистер Мортенсен смотрел с вызовом. — Например, прямо сейчас я желаю, чтобы ты снял с себя одежду и подошёл ко мне, чтобы я мог получше тебя рассмотреть.

Мистер Мортенсен явно не шутил.

— Я хочу проверить, насколько ты послушный мальчик, — продолжил он.

Орландо резко вдохнул от смущения, прикрыв рот рукой, его щёки окрасил румянец, но уже через секунду его рука скользнула вниз к галстуку, ослабляя узел. Вслед за галстуком последовала рубашка. У него была привычка соблазнительно закусывать нижнюю губу, да и взгляды на мистера Мортенсена он бросал самые возбуждающие, хотя его единственным намерением на данный момент было убедиться, что он делает именно то, чего хочет от него начальник.

— Хороший мальчик, — проговорил мистер Мортенсен, когда на стол перед ним легла рубашка Орландо. — А теперь — брюки и бельё, будь любезен, и подойди сюда. Руки по швам.

Орландо закончил раздеваться и подошёл к столу шефа, встав там, где он указывал. Пальцы правой руки слегка подергивались в тщетном желании прикрыть его естество. Мистер Мортенсен внимательно оглядывал юношу, начиная от кудряшек на голове и заканчивая пальцами ног. От пристального взгляда Орландо весь покрылся румянцем — не от стыда, нет, так как у него было неплохое тело, он был в хорошей форме и довольно много времени проводил в спортзале, но мистер Мортенсен явно не спешил, и это заставляло волноваться. Внимание мистера Мортенсена привлекли торчащие соски Орландо — и тот почувствовал, что его член напрягся от одного только взгляда начальника.

По мановению руки мистера Мортенсена, Орландо медленно повернулся, кожей чувствуя пристальный взгляд мужчины, не пропускающий ни сантиметра его тела. Он внимательно осмотрел его со спины, запнувшись на едва заметном шраме на ягодице, хоть мистеру Мортенсену и было известно его происхождение — он стал результатом неудачного падения пару лет назад, и остановился на аппетитных ягодицах.

— Повернись, — скомандовал мистер Мортенсен, и Орландо беспрекословно подчинился. Его глаза на миг встретились с глазами шефа, прежде чем тот встал и подошёл ближе. Он взял лицо Орландо в ладони и надавил большим пальцем на нижнюю губу, принуждая Орландо открыть рот и впустить язык шефа. Поцелуй был самым захватывающим, Орландо отвечал с горячечной готовностью, словно прося о большем, хотя и так уже почти «плыл». Когда Вигго разорвал поцелуй, он протянул руки к Орландо и накрыл ладонями его подтянутые ягодицы. Однако несвоевременный стук в дверь не дал ему продолжить.

— Мистер Мортенсен, вы здесь? Мистер Бана хочет видеть вас.

Чёрт! Мистер Бана был важным клиентом, и Орландо знал, что мистер Мортенсен захочет с ним поообщаться. Внушало надежду лишь то, что сам мистер Мортенсен выглядел не менее разочарованным, чем Орландо.

— Минуту, — отозвался мистер Мортенсен, а потом продолжил вполголоса, обращаясь к Орландо: — Тебе лучше одеться, Орландо. А вечером тебе придётся задержаться на работе. Мы продолжил с того, на чём остановились, и посмотрим, как лучше двигаться дальше.

— Да, сэр! — с готовностью кивнул Орландо. Он быстро надел рубашку, затянул галстук и убедился, что все пуговицы застёгнуты правильно, прежде чем потянулся за боксерами.

— Подожди, — приказал мистер Мортенсен. — Их можешь оставить. Ты заберёшь их позже, если будешь хорошим мальчиком.

Орландо едва сдержал стон, ограничившись в последний момент громким вздохом, затем послушно протянул боксеры своему шефу и надел брюки, болезненно поморщившись, когда жёсткая ткань коснулась его торчащего члена. Да, день до вечера определённо ожидался непростым…

— Жду тебя в пять часов, а затем приглашаю тебя на обед. Если ты, конечно, не передумаешь…

Орландо яростно замотал головой. Нет, уж он-то точно не передумает!

— Отлично, — улыбка мистера Мортенсена напоминала улыбку кота, дорвавшегося до сметаны, — в таком случае, не опаздывай!

Приведя себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно за считанные минуты, Орландо вышел за дверь. Мистер Мортенсен дружески подмигнул ему на прощанье, а потом сказал достаточно громко, чтобы слышали все, находившиеся в приёмной:

— Пожалуйста, внеси все правки сегодня до конца дня, Орландо. Документ следует доделать до Рождества. В Новый год у нас и без того будет достаточно работы!

— Но я не справлюсь раньше пяти часов, мистер Мортенсен! — подыграл ему Орландо. — Сейчас же уже полчетвёртого!

— Тогда придётся тебе задержаться, пока всё не будет готово. Если бы ты сразу сделал всё как следует, нам не пришлось бы это обсуждать. Так что в другой раз будь внимательнее и меньше мечтай на рабочем месте. Не беспокойся, я уверен, ты попадёшь домой к Рождеству!

На этом беседа была, очевидно, закончена, поскольку мистер Мортенсен прекратил проявлять интерес к Орландо и, поприветствовав своего клиента, пригласил его в кабинет, заказав секретарше две чашки кофе.

Орландо обменялся взглядами с секретаршей — та сочувственно пожала плечами, вспомнив о полученном им наказе от шефа — и вернулся на своё рабочее место. Ему пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе до тех пор, пока мистер Мортенсен не вызовет его снова к себе в офис. Наверное, он был очень хорошим мальчиком весь год, раз Санта приготовил ему к Рождеству такой отличный подарок.


End file.
